The One
by Lindycff
Summary: Carly has a plan...will it end with her reuniting with her one true love?


The One  
Chapter one (short fic).

It wasn't you're typical boring Monday day, but then again with Carly around nothing was typical. Mind you he wasn't complaining considering he had a perfect view of her cleavage, well not inwardly anyways. He wasn't about to encourage this type of behavior by any means from her. She would only take it upon herself to do something much worst for a later time if he showed any sign of enjoyment of the situation she put them in.

"Do you have any more bright ideas like this one?" Sonny questions out to her with a growl breaking the silence in the room.

"You think I planned this?!" Carly hissed out. Okay, so she did plan it but like always her plan hit a bump in the road so she wasn't about to admit that she did. If she ever admitted to planning this he would only rub it in that she had yet another failed plan on her record. Why did all her plans have to go wrong?! When she "accidentally" lock them in the basement she had completely forgot that she had yet to fix the broken air-conditioning and normally she wouldn't have mind but as her luck would have it Port Charles was hit with a heat wave and now they were both sweating bullets because of it. Her shirt was clinging on her like a second skin, although she had to admit the heat wasn't all that bad because Sonny was now topless and he was looking awfully fine today.

Scoffing at her Sonny tells her "Oh don't even deny it" closing the small space between them Sonny goes on to say "This wrecks you… a Carly Babes plan at its finest!"

Trying her damn best not to take another peak at his fineness as he stood sooooooo close to her knowing he would catch her checking him out, Carly chews on her lower lip a little before replying "You're paranoid"

"And you're a liar" Sonny counters.

"So are you" Carly fires back "I wasn't the one who lied to get you to marry me, that was YOU" She still couldn't believe he had actually done that but if she was honest with herself she was kind of flatter that he did. Sonny lying to get her to marry him was wrong yes but it showed he still loved her. If only had she listen to her heart back then maybe Michael would still be running around the house playing with Morgan instead of being in a coma.

"That's nothing compared to the lies you told me over the years" Frustrated Sonny points towards the staircase "For once in your life just tell the truth. Admit it, you locked us in here on purpose knowing today was my wedding rehearsal and Kate would be mad if I'm late for it"

Rolling her eyes at him, Carly asks "Did you ever stop and THINK that maybe this is God's way of telling you that your about to make the biggest mistake of your life!?"

As she walked past him towards the freezer that was in her basement Sonny points out to her "GOD wasn't the one who called me and told me he thought he saw a strange man roaming around his basement! YOU did!"

Opening the freezer, Carly grabs a Popsicle from it before uttering out "Well I thought I did!" Carly maintains.

As she shuts the freezer, Sonny bites back a groan as he watches her sit herself on top of the freezer as her skirt rode up on her a little, showing off more skin. "Like hell you did"

Tearing the packaging of her Popsicle open Carly points out "Oh please if you REALLY didn't want to risk being late you would have just sent Max over but NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO you choose to come here yourself in person to "save" me."

"I thought you were in danger!" Sonny practically screams out.

"So did I which is why I called you in the first place!" So she was lying, but it was for a good cause. Maybe being locked up in a room with her would save him from making the same mistakes she did by marrying a person she thought was better for her but really wasn't.

Giving her a suspicious look, he questions "So you're saying you had no part in this? That this was purely a coincidence that I get locked in a room with you on today of all days?"

After taking a bite out of her Popsicle, Carly utters out "Yeah"

Letting out a sigh, Sonny mutters out "Alright then. I'm uh…sorry I blamed you for this. You did the right thing in calling me even if there was no one here because you know I would never want anything to happen to you"

"I know" Carly whispers out.

Approaching her, Sonny utters out "Giving me a bite of that thing will ya" he normally didn't eat Popsicle's especially ones that were blue but the damn heat was getting to him and Carly's tempting body didn't help much either. If they were still together he would be rocking her world over that freezer she was sitting on, and everywhere else in the basement until they were rescued.

As he takes a bite from her Popsicle Carly had to fight the desire to lick the juices that was dripping from the corner of his mouth with everything she had. Watching him wipe the juices away from the corner of his mouth with his hand she lets out a sight of relief.

Hearing her sigh, Sonny asks "You alright?"

"Yeah, fine…just hot you know" BOY was she HOT and it wasn't because of the broken AC it was because of her stud of an ex-husband. DAMN him! Why the hell did he have to pull his shirt off!? After taking another bite from her Popsicle, Carly admits to him softly "Jax and I are getting a divorce"

Seeing the sign of a dimple smile he was trying to hide at the news Carly mutters out "You don't have to be so happy about it"

"Well he was never right for you" Sonny admits "And I'm happy you see that now"

"Yeah? And who's right for me Sonny?" Carly questions, she knew the answer to that but she wasn't sure if Sonny did anymore.

Looking away from her, he didn't know what to say. He knew what his heart was telling him and that was to tell her that HE and only HE was the one for her but he was supposed to be marrying Kate so he couldn't tell her that. "I don't know" he finally answers her softly.

Casting her head down at his answer "Oh"

Hearing the hurt in her voice he utters out "You'll find somebody." Truth was he hoped she never did. He didn't want to share her but he also knew he couldn't be with her since she could never forgive him for what happen to Michael. And if he was honest with himself he wasn't sure he could forgive himself for telling his men to leave when Michael was with him at his warehouse.

Watching Sonny walk away from her, towards the staircase, Carly utters out "I'm sure my mother will be over soon with Morgan and she'll come and open the door for us so maybe you won't be late for your rehearsal"

"Yeah. I just hope Morgan doesn't see me I don't want to confuse him"

With a heavy sigh Carly tosses the rest of her melting popsicle into the trashcan that was near her before uttering out "I hope he does. He misses his daddy and I think he should see him"

Shocked, Sonny questions "Yeah?"

Nodding her head "Yeah, with Karpov in town I now realize that with or without you in his life he's a target because everyone in town knows Morgan is yours."

"Thank you for letting me see him again"

"You're welcome and like I said before it was never to hurt you. I just can't lose another child Sonny. If I do I couldn't live with myself."

With tears in his eyes Sonny reassures her "We won't lose him. I can't lose another child too Carly. I won't ever make the mistake I did with Michael ever again"

Knowing if she didn't say what it was in her heart now she would live to regret it, Carly whispers out "I'm still in love with you Sonny, and I'm asking you not to marry Kate. I want our family back."

Shaking his head Sonny utters out "No, no, no, no you can't don't this! You cant just tell me you love me because candyboy kicked you out of his life!" he wasn't going to be anyone's second choice. He rather be with someone he wasn't in love with then be a second choice to anyone.

Hoping off the freezer Carly tells him "I dump him Sonny because I was tired of pretending. I was tried of lying to myself that he was the perfect husband because he just isn't at least not for me. He may seem perfect on paper but he wasn't in reality because he wasn't you. He wasn't the man my heart craves for, you are Sonny. Even when my brain tells me I should hate you my heart betrays me because it always wants you. You may not believe it anymore but I know you're my soul mate and I can't possible let you marry someone else before telling you how I really feel."

Standing up, Sonny utters out "So you did plan this, I was right all along"

Knowing she had nothing to lose at this point Carly finally admits "Yeah, I was desperate. So I guess I have another failed plan on my record huh"

"I wouldn't be too quick to declare this plan a flop if I were you" Sonny whispers out.

Cocking her head to the side Carly asks "Does that mean you're not going to marry Kate?"

Grinning at her, "Yeah"

"So you still love me?" Carly smiles back, with tears in her eyes.

Framing her face with his hands, Sonny admits "I never stopped. I don't want to pretend to be in love with someone when I can have the real thing with you."

"But we still have lots of problems Sonny" Carly points out.

"Yes we do which is why we're going to take things very slow for the first time in our relationship."

"How slow?" Carly asks as she glances down at his muscular chest.

Letting out a chuckle as he sees her checking him out Sonny laughs out "Very slow. I won't be making love to you until ALL our problems are resolved"

"But that could take years and years and years" Carly points out

"Well the big ones anyways" Sonny utters out with a chuckle. Leaning his forehead against hers Sonny goes on to say "Because I want us to last this time."

"Me too" Carly whispers out before Sonny captures her lips into a sweet kiss.

"CARLY?! Are you home?!" They hear Bobbie call out through the house

Reluctantly they pull apart at hearing Bobbie's voice. "YES mama we're stuck in the basement!" Carly screams out

"We're?" Bobbie questions as she opens the basement door. Seeing Sonny grabbing his shirt from off the railing she utters out shocked "Oh, Sonny's with you"

"Yes he is" Carly grins

Walking up from behind Bobbie, Morgan shouts out with glee when he sees his father "DADDY!"

Flashing a dimple smile at his boy Sonny practically runs up the stairs. As Bobbie moved aside Sonny scooped up his boy and hugged him tightly in his arms. "I missed you soooooooo much"

"I missed you too daddy" Morgan cries out

As Morgan hugged him back as tightly as his little arms would allow him to Sonny glances down at Carly and smiles knowing that despite all the hurt that was caused he was going to get his family back and they would be stronger then ever. Never again will he let anyone come between them and just maybe someday soon Michael will find the strength in him to wake up and be with his family again.

"Daddy is never going to leave you again" Sonny whispers out to Morgan as Carly made her way up the stairs. "I promise you son, never again will daddy leave you or mama." Carly and Morgan were his family he almost lost them once and never again will he ever let it happen again and he had faith that Carly wouldn't let it happen again either. This time they were going to last forever because he knew in their hearts that there was no one else for them.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry" Carly speaks up

"I'm hungry too" Morgan utters out

Glancing at Bobbie who was making her leave Sonny lets out a sigh knowing that Bobbie still held a grudge against him but in time he was sure she would get over it. Really all that matter to him now was that he had his family back.

"Yeah me too. How about you set the table Carly and I'll make us something to eat."

"Sounds good to me" Carly smiles

"I want to help too daddy!"

Letting out a chuckle, Sonny tells him "You can help daddy in the kitchen." He wanted to start Morgan young in the kitchen hoping that he wouldn't inherit Carly's bad cooking skills by starting him off young. One bad cook in the family was bad enough.

Extending his hand towards Carly, he waits for her to place her hand in his before walking out of the basement doorway and towards the kitchen.

Shutting the basement door closed behind them with her free hand Carly couldn't help but smile knowing that this time around her relationship with Sonny would be a whole lot healthier for them both. Yes they had their problems but she knew that in time their problems would be resolved and that their bond would be stronger then ever.

The End. 


End file.
